


Draco's New Clothes

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where are Draco’s clothes? Harry is dying to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> An eighth-year one-shot, originally published on my livejournal account (Geneva2010) in June of 2010. It was beta'd by livejournal user groolover and former livejournal user kamerreon. Many thanks to them and thanks for reading!

Harry Potter froze in the doorway. The noise of his eighth-year classmates chatting and taking their seats in afternoon Potions abruptly faded into the background. A buzzing sounded in Harry’s head as he watched Draco Malfoy take his seat. What, in Merlin’s name, had happened to Malfoy’s clothes?

This bizarre day had started in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron strolled in to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table for Friday breakfast, happily anticipating porridge and toast and honey and Friday night and the weekend to come. Harry took his usual seat facing the Slytherin table. He reached for a piece of toast, but his light-hearted mood was pierced when he glanced over at Malfoy, which was not at all his usual habit. 

Malfoy faced the Gryffindor table, and Pansy leaned over him, familiarly touching his shoulder, which was bare and gleaming white and smooth in the morning light. Harry watched, mesmerised, in shock, as he took in the muscled and smooth chest. He rapidly glanced around, but no one at the Slytherin table was paying any special attention to Malfoy, nor was the rest of the room reacting as Harry would expect, given the incentive. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? Is it something at the Slytherin table?” Hermione asked, Again? her tone implied, turning her head to see what Harry might be gaping at. 

“Look at Malfoy,” Harry hissed, trying to tear his eyes away, but succeeding only for a moment.

“What? I don’t see anything unusual,” dismissed Hermione as she turned back to her food. Now Harry knew that something was up, and there was no way to describe what he was seeing to Hermione without sounding like an obsessed madman . . . again. What kind of trick was someone playing on him? Ron turned back from a side discussion with Seamus, and Harry begged Hermione with his eyes to drop it. Hermione quickly started a conversation on their lessons for the day, shooting a knowing look at Harry.

Harry could barely pay attention to his food, but managed to gulp some juice and nibble a piece of toast while trying not to stare too obviously. His mind was in a whirl. He had just accepted his sexual orientation within the last year (since Voldemort’s defeat), and was highly stimulated by the unexpected glimpse of male skin in the midst of the ordinary robes in the Great Hall. 

The sight of Malfoy’s strong shoulders and rounded deltoids made him squirm. Finally, the Slytherin contingent finished breakfast practically in unison. Harry’s heart sped up, wondering what else he might glimpse when Malfoy stood up, but his fear (hope?) diminished as only dress trousers were revealed. Harry hurried to finish his drink, dropped his mangled toast, and escaped from Hermione’s pensive expression. 

Harry intercepted Malfoy at the door. “Potter,” Malfoy said neutrally, looking him up and down. His friends stood nearby, stone-faced and suspicious. The open hostility between houses had ceased since Harry vanquished Lord Voldemort, but there was little friendship or understanding as of yet.

Harry could see a Snitch tattoo fluttering above Malfoy’s left nipple. Bloody hell! He dragged his eyes up from the expanse of creamy white skin. “What are you playing at, Malfoy?” demanded Harry. “Where’s your shirt?”

“I’m wearing my robes just like everyone else, Potter. It’s none of your business what’s underneath. Try to not make a raving spectacle of yourself in public. Your little fantasies have nothing to do with me.” His friends chuckled and Malfoy coolly brushed past him. Harry watched his departing bare back open-mouthed. Pansy paused, and Harry abruptly turned away from her curious smirk.

Morning classes progressed at a snail’s pace, none of them with Slytherin classmates. Harry spent the time distracted and obsessed. Was he just fantasising? Was he finally losing it? The day had started so normally. . . . He fervently hoped there was magic involved, because the alternative was the possible loss of his sanity. But who could be responsible? Could his own magic be responding to his undeniable attraction to that git? Was a prankster victimising Malfoy?

At lunch, an early Harry eagerly watched for Malfoy’s arrival. He was late, but the grandness of his entrance more than compensated for his tardiness. Harry could not take his eyes off his classmate, who nonchalantly walked through the Great Hall wearing only his pants, although in Harry’s aroused haze he peripherally noted shoes and socks. Harry could feel a red flush painting his whole face, and his prick swelled at the sight of Malfoy sauntering through the hall in a gorgeous pair of thin silk briefs that left very little hidden from Harry’s avid gaze. 

Malfoy’s hooded eyes met his for just a moment, although he looked away quickly, appearing to remember this morning’s encounter. Harry was highly interested to see Malfoy’s cock harden somewhat, before he sat down at the Slytherin table with his back to Harry. Oh my, he thought, as the briefs rode down, exposing the top of Malfoy’s shapely arse. Another winged wizarding tattoo fluttered at the small of his back—this one a small green dragon. Harry’s arousal simmered.

What could he do? Approaching Malfoy would create a scene, and a quick scan of the room showed that, again, no one else noticed anything untoward. Harry distractedly attempted to eat his lunch and peel his eyes away from Malfoy’s back and bum. Hermione and Ron seemed to finally notice his preoccupied behaviour, but Ron’s hushed questions elicited nothing from Harry. Hermione attempted to make small talk, but Harry only heard every other word. Finally, when Harry’s cock became very uncomfortable and required adjustment, he devoured a few scraps of lunch and escaped without a word to his dorm room to retrieve his books for afternoon lessons.

The afternoon dragged by, and Potions came none too soon. Harry’s anticipation at seeing Malfoy with the other Slytherins, for the first time since lunch, ran high. He avidly scanned the room when he arrived. His classmates chatted and settled into their seats, and, as the bodies parted, he could see Malfoy just sitting down at his desk. 

Harry’s previous arousal was nothing in comparison with this. 

Malfoy appeared to be completely nude from the ankles up. Harry could see the long line of his uncovered body as he sat, quietly talking with Blaise. As Harry moved further into the room, Malfoy turned towards him, and Harry got an eyeful of Malfoy’s completely exposed cock, nicely filled out and absolutely mouth-watering. Harry raised his eyes up to Malfoy’s face, which was full of mischief and bore a slight smile. Harry stared incredulously as Malfoy wickedly grinned and slowly winked at him, before shifting towards him and lounging back indolently. Malfoy’s frontal nudity was fully on display.

He was gorgeous! It took everything he had to keep from moaning at the sight. Prat!

Harry’s astonishment erupted into action. He dropped his books on a desk and stormed over to Malfoy, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the classroom. His classmates seemed frozen in shock. Harry saw Ron rise to his feet, but Hermione held him back with a hand on his chest. 

Harry dragged a protesting Malfoy straight through the dungeons to Slytherin house. “Snake breath,” Harry barked and the door opened. The curious eyes of younger students met theirs, but after one look at Harry Potter’s face they didn’t dare interfere. Malfoy’s token protests had died by that point, and he leered at his housemates as Harry pulled him through the common room.

Harry’s previous trips to Slytherin had been under an invisibility cloak, but he knew the way to Malfoy’s room. One Locking Spell and one Silencing Charm later, Harry was finally able to talk. “What in the world is going on? Where are your clothes, Draco?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Harry. That’s a fine way to keep our secret, hauling me out of Potions and through the Slytherin common room like that.” Draco’s tone was indignant, but his excitement was obvious and direct.

Harry pinned him with a green-eyed stare, and took a step towards Draco. “Our secret is blown, and not because of me. I’ve been pushed beyond my limits. You’ve done something to your robes. Spill.”

Draco met Harry stare-for-stare for a moment, but then relented. “Just a clever little charm, by clever little me, Harry.” He reached for Harry’s hand and fingered the linked bracelet on his wrist, a recent gift from Draco on their two-month anniversary. “Your bracelet and mine are linked and charmed, and the robe is attached to my bracelet. Voilá, invisible robe.” He disconnected his chain from his robe, and unbuttoned and dropped his now-visible robe to the ground. 

Harry devoured the sight before him. The all-day tease had been delicious and maddening, but now Draco stood within reach, proudly naked with his cock jutting forward. Draco toed off his shoes and dropped to his knees in front of Harry, before reaching into Harry’s robe and grasping his belt, pulling Harry towards him.

Harry’s prick surged fully erect as Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled them down just enough to expose his cock. “My, my,” said Draco in his best Malfoy manner, “my Charms work has certainly been worth the investment in time and effort. I give myself an ‘O’ for ‘Outstanding’.” He slowly licked Harry from root to tip along one side, swirling his tongue around the swollen head. “Is this all for me?”

“Of course it is, you prat,” Harry gritted out. Merlin, he loved that smirk on Draco’s lips.

Harry unbuttoned his robe and dropped it to the ground, all the better to see Draco looking up at him: naked except for the socks on his feet, his delicious hard cock visible and bobbing. Harry thought that the sight of Draco taking him into his mouth would never get old. And there was something extremely powerful and erotic about having Draco naked before him while he was almost fully clothed. Harry marveled in gratitude at the gifts that Draco continually handed him.

Draco’s mouth stayed busy, groaning hungrily around Harry’s engorged prick. He reached his hand up under Harry’s shirt and stroked Harry’s lower abdomen, caressing his abs and hips. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s long hair and scratched lightly across his scalp, eliciting a shiver from his boyfriend. Draco moved his other hand around the base of Harry’s cock and fully engaged his mouth and tongue in a steady rhythm. 

The stimulation was taking Harry to heaven at speeds only a Firebolt should reach, and his brain was soon scrambled, a flush rising up his chest. Harry’s eyelids fluttered as his boyfriend’s talented mouth worked him over. He felt his bollocks drawing up, and his increasing moans warned Draco of his impending orgasm. 

Draco pulled his mouth away and fisted Harry’s saliva-slicked cock with one hand while he continued to lick around the head. Harry erupted with a shout, his come hitting Draco’s mouth first, and then spraying on his white, smooth shoulders and chest as Draco skilfully jerked him to completion.

Harry’s head was spinning and his knees felt wobbly as he looked down at Draco, the guilty, formerly invisible, robe at his knees. He sat down on the nearest bed (Draco’s, thank goodness) and pulled Draco with him, leaning down to kiss his upturned face.

Harry settled Draco on his back and lay down next to him, kissing him hungrily and caressing his chest. He rubbed slippery spunk onto Draco’s erect nipples, as Draco writhed and moaned beneath the kissing and stimulation. Harry came up for air and ran his fingers through more of the copious come, which was starting to slide along Draco’s chest. 

He took Draco’s cock in hand, and, using his spunk as lubrication, he firmly stroked his length. Draco surged and gasped his arousal, groaning loudly, frantically pumping his hips and soon shooting his own spunk to add to the mess all over his chest and clenching stomach. Harry rubbed his hand luxuriously all over Draco’s torso, slicking come across his Snitch-adorned chest as Draco’s heartbeat slowed and he gradually came back to himself.

Bright green eyes met grey ones, and Harry smiled. “That was a very creative charm, Draco. I give you full marks for sheer ability to drive me crazy. I don’t know why I didn’t suspect you at first, but I was just so shocked . . . and turned on.”

Draco smiled slyly. “I somehow managed to keep a straight face at breakfast. I think that was the most difficult part. And you should have seen your face at lunch. Your tongue was practically hanging out - very gratifying. And I had no idea you’d end up going all Neanderthal on me in Potions.”

Harry laughed. “When I realised it was you who’d tricked me, and saw you displayed naked in that classroom, I just snapped. I wonder what your housemates in the common room are thinking right now.”

“I think they have a pretty good idea of what’s happening. You were very focused on leading me straight to the bedroom.”

Harry found his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm over them. He sat up and tucked himself back into his pants, then reached for his robe. “Come on, Draco. It’s too late to go to Potions, but we can make a grand entrance into the Great Hall for dinner. I can’t wait to see the looks on our friends’ faces when they realise we’re an item. Nothing shocks Hermione because she always knows everything, but Ron is going to expire.”

Draco stopped getting dressed and looked at Harry hesitantly. “Are you sure you want to go public? We might be able to explain away what everyone saw today. Your reputation is going to take a big hit, you know, just at the height of your Boy-Who-Lived popularity.”

Harry took Draco into his arms. “I’m sure, as long as you’re okay with it. We haven’t been dating long, but I’m tired of hiding, and I’m not giving up the best-looking man at Hogwarts, especially one as talented as you are,” Harry said before smirking at his boyfriend.

Draco smacked Harry’s arm. “I’m not too excited about the notoriety, and I’m sure I’ll be receiving quite a few Howlers, and maybe worse. . . . My parents are going to plot murder. But you’ve given me hope this past year, Harry, and,” Draco’s voice hitched, “you are mine. I’m not fucking giving you up either.” He composed his face and tilted his chin up. “Wherever this takes us . . . I definitely don’t want to hide in the closet anymore. Let’s just get it over with.”

Harry kissed him tenderly. “Good. C’mon, I want to scandalise your common room before it’s time for dinner.”

_The End._


End file.
